


Asgardian weddings

by Dark_Cait



Series: The life of Darcy [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is Not Amused, F/M, Loki is Not Amused, Marriage Proposal, Thor being Thor, Tony Being Tony, Tony has blue balls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Cait/pseuds/Dark_Cait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's close to the wedding and the rest of Darcy's family has joined to finish planning. Soon hilarity issues and Tony starts to regret ALL his life choices</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything. This is an ongoing story but please bare with me, I promise/hope it'll turn out in the end.

It had only been a few weeks after Tony had proposed, and already he was regretting it. Not because he had cold feet, mind you, but because his soon to be mother/Loki in-law had become a tyrant. He wouldn't let him pick out a tux by himself ("you don't even know the colors yet!") he would hover over his shoulder as he and Darcy picked colors ("not red and gold, Anthony,") when they did pick colors, he had a problem with it. ("Silver and baby blue, do you hate me, Darlene?! You know my skin washes out in anything but golds and greens!") Overall it was becoming a hassle, and that wasn't even the worst, Loki refused to let him be in a room with Darcy alone, even though they had been sharing a room and bed for more than a year. Loki said it was Asgardian law, but Thor said when Loki and he were to be wed, they spent most of their time in bed, making Darcy. It was more information than Tony needed, after all he only asked if he could grab a glass from the cupboard, but What can you do? Anyway, the only reason Tony was in the penthouse today, away from the crazy that was Loki, was because he was waiting for their otherworldly guests. Darcy didn't say how many were coming, but she had cleaned two of the three guest floors, so he was thinking everyone from Asgard was coming.  
When he finally heard the rumbling that meant the Bifrost was opening, he gulped his Scotch down and stood to welcome his love's family and friends. What he got was Odin and frigga with 3 guys. The man on Odin's left had long silver hair and scales on his cheeks, Tony figured this was jormungandr. The one between Odin and Frigga looked to be No more then 15, he was surly looking with black hair, like Loki's and silver eyes, like Odin's. The third and final newcomer looked older, and feral. He had medium length spiky hair that almost looked like fur with it's black roots and whites and grays in his hair. Tony decided this must be Fenrir, Which made the surly one in the middle Sleipnir. 

Odin strode forward hand on his chest in a true Asgardian greeting. "Man of Iron, we hear congratulations is in order, your heart has been ensnared by my granddaughter Darlene," Odin says as he takes his hand away from his chest. Tony never said he was diplomatic so there should be No surprise when people, (and by people he means Darcy and Pepper,) find out that he did not 'keep his cool' in front of the king of Asgard.  
"Yeah, De's body is pretty banging," is What comes out of his mouth instead of Thank you or welcome.  
Out of the corner of his eyes he sees the love of his life, Scotch, being held by his fiance as she runs over to welcome her family.  
"Here Tony go wait outside for the rest. Aunt Sif should be coming down with the warriors three," Darcy says as she hand him the glass. He knows she is not a Happy Camper, and if they weren't in front of her family, that Scotch would have been over his head.


	2. The intermission to an awkward night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little tony/Darcy alone time that was sorely needed by both of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one became a little longer than I thought it would be. It was also made so you would know the reason behind the awkward family dinner that will take place in chapter three

Finally everyone had been settled into their rooms, dinner had been set and all the food had been ordered.  
Finally Tony got some alone time with his fiance, but something told him he wasn't getting what he wanted. It looked like another shower would be needed.  
“I can't believe you, Anthony. To say that to my grandfather, to hint that, I can't believe you would be that stupid!” Darcy said/yelled, her hand flailing around her. He knew it was wrong but he just had to kiss her. She was angelic when mad. It was something he liked about her, that no matter how angry she got, she would still look like a goddess to him, and even now he truly believed it had nothing to do with her actually being a goddess.  
She didn't pull away and slap him like he thought she would, in fact, she moved closer, her body molding to his as she deepened the kiss, getting playful.  
When oxygen became a needed thing he slowly pulled away, kissing a line to her throat and then nipping around her collar bone. “I know I screw up sometimes De, and this time was an honest mistake. I didn't even know I spoke until you came running towards us. I can't promise to not be stupid and thoughtless, but I promise I'll try my absolute hardest to not do it in front of your family,” he whispered in her ear as he played with the zipper on her dress. He always did love it when she wore something easy to remove, and most times she wore for him. Maybe this night would turn out better than he thought.  
_________________________

Darcy tumbled off of him as they both tried to catch their breath, Tony was smiling like there was no tomorrow and Darcy looked like the cat who figured out how to order a lifetime supply of cream.  
“that was totally needed,” she whispered as she turned on her side and he wrapped an arm around her, playing with the ends of her hair. “let's just not go to dinner,” he whispered, which was apparently the absolute wrong thing to say since Darcy jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on and her asking Jarvis to get it to a comfortable temperature.  
Darcy marched into the bedroom, in all her naked glory, glaring at him, with what he could only call the fires of hell burning in her eyes. “If you think I am missing a full sit down dinner with my brothers and parents, you are dumber than I thought Anthony. Now we are going to take a quick shower, get dressed, and go eat with my family. You are going to be on your best behavior, and if you are, later tonight I'll do the trick with my tongue you seem to love oh so much,” she said, her voice going breathless at the end. Really, that was all the incentive he needed. And if they took longer in the shower than she had thought, Tony wouldn't say anything, after all this was the first time in 2 months that's he's been able to be intimate with De without her psycho mother/Loki coming in and throwing him into a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there are a few ways chapter three can go. (Good, bad, or mediocre) my brain keeps telling me to make Darcy pregnant, any thoughts??


	3. The dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the most uncomfortable family dinner Tony had ever had, worse yet it could be one of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of long and boring, it vibes you a little more background so you understand where the story is going.

The dinner started with Tony and Darcy being late, and didn't seem to get any better. Frigga and Odin looked terribly uncomfortable and Loki was seething. Darcy's brothers were giggling and both Darcy and Tony didn't understand why. For once Tony knew what it felt like not knowing.  
“alright, who's going to tell us what's going on?” Darcy said, finally getting upset.  
“Oh, Tony!” Fenrir parrot back at them and then promptly started to giggle again. At least until Loki, honest to goodness, hissed at his son. Jormungandr fell off his chair in shock, Fenrir looked ashamed and uncomfortable, Thor started to laugh and Darcy just looked between her parents.  
“what did he say?” Tony asked in her ear, if it was more breathy than normal, Darcy didn't react. “he said ‘Hold your tongue you mangy mutt, or your father will hold it to the earth with his hammer.’ I'm not sure what got into mom, but he's pissed.”  
Loki turned his cold eyes to his only daughter, hearing the end of their conversation.  
“Pissed doesn't even begin to explain my mood, Darlene Grimhilda Thorsdottir!” Loki hissed at her, slowly rising from seat and fluffing across the floor to whet his daughter sat. Tony was pretty sure his feet never touched the ground.  
“I thought because the boys had dad's name I had you name? “ Darcy asked uncertain it was the correct thing to say. It turned out to be a very incorrect thing to ask, in fact Darcy was pretty sure her voice angered her mom even more, which shouldn't be possible.  
“no daughter of mine has sexual relations with that… that, Primate! I understand you think you are in love with it but you are still young Darlene, you've not yet had your fifteen hundredth birthday yet. You know your father and I didn't marry until we were almost 4 thousand years old, and the first time we had relations was the night of our wedding,” Loki said primly. At the same time both frigga and Odin snorted as Thor held in his own snort of laughter.  
“oh, if you had sex when you were four thousand, why is Fenrir almost nine thousand and you've only been married for six?!” Darcy screamed at her mom. Frigga burst out laughing, as one by one the occupants of the room looked at her.  
“I do apologize, but this reminds me of an argument Loki and Odin got into, and the same one Odin and Borr got into, being too young to marry. Of course, your mother took a different approach and got, to use Midgard euphemisms, knocked up 3 times before Odin agreed.” Frigga winked at Darcy, her eyes pointedly gazing at her abdomen.  
Darcy's face lit up like a christmas light, she knew that was something else she would have to tell her parents, but she had hoped to tell Tony first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for hanging in there with me. I hit a huge writers block there over the holidays and only just started to get my ideas back together again.


End file.
